


I Always Win

by LiarOnTheWall



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Set Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarOnTheWall/pseuds/LiarOnTheWall
Summary: No matter the stakes,No matter the prize,No matter the tricks, deception or lies.This is a game I always win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that popped into my head and can be read with any character in mind, as death is the primary focus. I put down the two fandoms that I feel interact with death quiet a bit, but obviously you can switch that up as you like. Let me know what you guys think, and yeah, enjoy I guess.

I’ll never understand why humans do what they do.

Most creatures under my watch have a set routine of eating, mating, growing, dying and then peace.

Humans do not fit this, some do not eat and come to me in their final moments of darkness, some never mate, instead live a life of love and are content with this. Some don’t grow and these can be the hardest to collect, with many bawling and even more angry.

All however do die, then leave and come along with me, descending into their own abyss.

For some reason or another, humans don’t seem to go with peace, all have some unfinished business that they must attend to, or some person that needs to be coddled, someone they worry about or something they feel is unfair.

Many don’t go willingly into the abyss.

Humans are so fascinating to me, they don’t stick with creations made eons ago, they don’t abide by my rules. The rules I’ve stuck by since the first universe was blinked into existence.

Take this one for example, he’s been tortured for days upon days, he’s been beaten to the point of being unrecognisable, burnt to a sensitivity that even a light breeze causes mind numbing pain, prodded in so many places not even an inch of him isn’t scarred. He’s been subjected to so much horror in the short span of a week.

Yet the boy never comes to me, I’ve been coming back to the same spot, I open my hand as I have for billions before him, and he never wavers, he looks me in the eye and shakes his head. “I’m not there yet”

So I leave, I take those who’s time it is, I wrangle others who have tried to cheat others into escaping me. But at the dawn of each day I bring myself back to the same spot in the same disgusting basement and I hold out my hand, waiting for today’s answer.

One day that boy will nod and accept my hand.

I know today is not that day, nor will tomorrow or the next, but the day shall come, I will welcome him into my arms, because while humans may try to escape my clutches or hide, no matter the stakes, no matter the prize, no matter the tricks, deception or lies. This is a game I always win.


End file.
